


New Kinds of Love

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke isn't sure how he feels about the new kid at school but he does know he's interesting. Lee doesn't feel quite the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kinds of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the Christmas swap over on Y-gallery. I got a friend of mine and I adore this pairing, which I got her hooked on and it fit the 'gangster' equse prompt she had. There is a much longer squeal multi chapter fic in the works for this. I don't know when I will get it up, though. XD You guys know how bad I am at this sometimes.

Sasuke didn't like the new kid in class. He would go as far as to say he hated him a little but there was something intriguing about him. He watched him from the back of the class, dark gaze glued to the slim figure studiously taking notes in the front of the room. Lee was a slim boy; no bigger than the trunk of a sapling when he turned sideways, but he was well muscled through the chest and arms. Sasuke knew this for a fact; considering he was still sporting the bruise Lee had graced him with a few days ago.

He'd known Lee was going to be trouble from day one when the kid had stood up to him. Sasuke had no qualms about what he was. He'd been raised in gang life since he was a kid, having desperately followed his brother around during those days. Once he'd been old enough to understand what was going on, he'd wanted in on it. His brother had disapproved but his father had been ecstatic. Sasuke had always known there was more going on behind the scenes of their family cooperation and it hadn't surprised him that they had mafia and gang ties.

He'd always been picked on as a kid. Even back then he'd been small in stature, and he'd never grown much. He'd never made it above five foot four inches. The first time he'd returned home crying because the other kids had picked on him, his father had told him to man up and show them what he was really made of. That night, Itachi had taught him a little of the taijutsu he was currently taking lessons in. The next day when the bigger boys had tried to gang up on them, Sasuke had put his newly learned skills to good use. He found out he'd had a taste for violence that day.

He was well known in school for fighting; having easily over powered even the older kids as time passed and his brother taught him more. Sasuke was a loner mostly. Sticking to his small group of friends when he felt he needed to socialize. He rarely started fights, but most of the kids in the upper grade levels seemed to take it as a challenge when they heard about him beating up their classmates. He'd been challenged by more people since he'd entered high school than were even in his grade.

Many of them came from neighboring schools. Sasuke didn't mind in the least. The further the rumors spread the more people came and the stronger some of them were. He'd only lost a handful of times, but those loses had left him injured and sometimes even in the hospital. Even with all of that, he still enjoyed the thrill of the fight.

He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. He paid more attention to Lee than he did to the teacher, watching the other teen. There was something about him that caught Sasuke's attention. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Lee had been one of the few people to actually stand up to him, protecting the small group of students he'd been about to beat up.

He was used to people challenging him, wanting to fight him, but never had someone stood up to him. Lee hadn't been intimidated by him. In fact, Sasuke's threats had only seemed to make Lee stand his ground even more firmly. Lee hadn't hesitated to punch Sasuke in the eye when the raven had made a moved towards him.

The Uchiha reached up to trace the bruised skin around his eye. Lee had gotten him good, he had to admit that. It had taken him by surprise and by the time he'd collected himself, the teachers' footsteps could be heard running towards them.

He'd growled a promise of revenge to the other teen before hurrying off. He assumed Lee hadn't gotten into any trouble nor had the boy ratted him out it seemed. Not that that would have mattered much. He'd been suspended for fighting before; he didn't care much if it happened again. His father would care, though, but that didn't really matter to Sasuke. He didn't need to pay much attention in school in the first place, missing a few days, or weeks, wasn't going to hurt him much.

Since then, he'd kept an eye on the other teen. He was used to people being scared of him. He was used to people picking fights with him, but he wasn't used to people out right standing up to him. And that was exactly what Lee did.

Lee wasn't scared of him. He would stare down Sasuke when the raven would glare at him. He had no problems with telling Sasuke off when he threatened the other teen. He didn't back down, didn't flinch even when Sasuke got in his face. Sasuke found he liked that.

He'd never been interested in anyone like he was Lee. He'd been proposition by many people, and while he'd dated and slept with a few of them, he quickly lost interest. He had always liked a challenge, and Lee presented a perfect one.

* * *

"Hi." Lee turned in surprise, eyes wide as he stared at the Uchiha. As soon as he realized the person who had spoken to him was Sasuke, his face hardened and he frowned. Sasuke smirked at him, leaning against the lockers.

"You're new here," Sasuke observed as if Lee didn't already know this fact. Lee scoffed, slamming his locker shut and turning look at the Uchiha.

"And you're the school bully. Are we done here?" Lee asked annoyance clear in his voice. The tone only made Sasuke grin wider. Lee's eyebrows furrowed together, and he gave Sasuke a look that clearly said the other teen was freaking him out. He pushed himself up off the lockers and moved down the hallway. Sasuke followed.

Lee glanced at him as he walked. The other students were gawking at them as they made their way down the hall. Sasuke didn't have many friends and out of the people he was friends with, he never hung out with them while at school.

"What do you want?" Lee growled after a moment. He spun on his heel to face the raven. Sasuke stopped beside him, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I like you," he told the other teen simply. Lee's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Just the other day you told me you were going to kick my ass so bad I'd be in ICU and now you like me?" Lee didn't sound convinced. Sasuke shrugged.

"Things change." He didn't feel he had to explain himself to the brunette.

"Well, I don't like you," Lee growled at him. "So just leave me alone." He turned to walk away and sputtered in annoyance when Sasuke followed.

"What part of 'I don't like you' didn't you understand?"

"I understand perfectly. I just don't care." Lee's jaw went slack at the raven's words.

"You are so weird," Lee muttered. Sasuke didn't deny it as they started moving down the hallway once again.

* * *

"Are you going to follow me forever?" Lee asked in annoyance as he sat his lunch tray down on the table. Sasuke flopped down in the seat across from him, feet propped up on the chair beside him. He didn't grace the other teen with an answer. They'd had this discussion many times already. He'd been hanging out with Lee for almost two months now. Well, he was all but forcing his friendship on the other teen.

Lee sat down with a sigh, but said nothing else on the subject. Lee had slowly gotten used to having the other boy around. At first, Lee had protested adamantly. Sasuke had ignored him and eventually, the brunette had finally given up on protesting the other teen's presence around him all the time.

They sat in silence for a while, Lee observing the Uchiha while Sasuke people watched. He liked to know the students he interacted with on a daily basis even if he didn't care for them.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Lee asked suddenly, gesturing to the raven tattooed on Sasuke's forearm. Sasuke blinked in surprise before looking down at his arm. Not many people asked him about his tattoo. Hell, not many people talked to him in the first place. Not that he didn't prefer it that way to begin with, though.

"My brother's friend, Nagato, did it for me for my birthday last year," he replied after a moment, reaching up to trace a finger around the bird inked into his skin. He looked up to find Lee leaning towards him presumably trying to get a better look. Sasuke held out his arm, watching as Lee reached out tentivly to trace around the tattoo.

Sasuke shivered a little at the touch, his skin prickling. Not many people touched him in the first place, let alone touched him that gently.

"It's beautiful," Lee murmured after a moment.

"Thanks," Sasuke told him as he pulled his arm back.

"Did he get you that piercing too?" Lee asked after a moment, gesturing to the barbell pierced through Sasuke's left eyebrow.

"Yeah, and you sure are talkative today," Sasuke observed, sitting up properly in his seat. Placing his elbows on the table, he leaned closer to the other teen. "You usually barely even say three words to me all day." He chuckled when Lee had to finally look away from his dark gaze.

"Well, I figured since you aren't going to give up on being around me, I might as well know a little about you," he muttered after a moment. Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Does that mean I get to know more about you?" Sasuke questioned, dark eyes focused on the other teen's face. Lee looked back him, eyes a little wide. He nodded after a moment, a little stunned that Sasuke even wanted to know anything about him.

"Why did you move here?" Sasuke asked after a moment. Lee chewed at his bottom lip before answering.

"My dad had to transfer jobs. Nothing much to tell really," Lee replied. Sasuke smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"You didn't seem to have any problems settling into a new school," Sasuke mused. Lee shrugged.

"I'm used to it. We've had to move a lot since mom passed when I was eight." Lee stared down at his plate, pushing his food around with his fork. Sasuke felt a small ping of guilt for inadvertently bringing something like that up.

"I'm sorry," he muttered after a moment. While he might be more of an asshole than anything else, he wasn't a completely unfeeling person. He liked Lee, in more ways than one, and didn't like to see that hurt expression on his face. Not in this situation at least. Maybe in a very different one...

* * *

Sasuke growled loudly, slamming the other teen hard against the wall. His assailant grunted in pain, the brick biting into his skin even through his shirt. Sasuke's fingers tightened in the cotton of the other teen's shirt. He bared his teeth at him, pulling his back off the wall only to slam him even harder against it. The boy's head smack against the wall painfully and he whimpered.

The sound only made the raven smirk. He'd long ago accepted the fact that he got some sick satisfaction from hurting other people. He'll he'd even go as far to say he got off on it a little, but he wasn't the kind of person to go out and find someone to satisfy that side of his desires. But now he'd found someone he liked. He didn't want to hurt him per say, but he couldn't say the thought of his crying face didn't turn him on. And he was starting to think Lee just might like him back.

Sasuke pulled one arm back and punched the other teen square in the eye. He let the boy's body slide to the ground. As he was stepping back from him, someone caught him around the neck from behind. Sasuke grunted as the arm tightened. He braced his legs apart and threw his attacker over his shoulder to land on the other boy. They grunted in pain as Sasuke stepped back to smirk down at them.

He was just turning to leave when someone grabbed him by the arm. The raven spun around, fully intending to catch the other person in the jaw with his fist.

"Sasuke!" The sound of his name made him freeze. He knew that voice well by now. He'd been hanging around the other teen for more than tfour months now. He blinked down at Lee, who was gripping him by the elbow. The other boy's eyes were hard as he stared at the Uchiha. His fingers dug into the sensitive skin of Sasuke's inner elbow and he sucked in a breath of pain.

"Why are you always fighting?" Lee asked and admonished at the same time. His tone of voice clearly said he didn't like the fact that Sasuke was fighting yet again. But that was nothing new. The raven jerked his arm out of Lee's grasp, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stalked away from the two teens that were still sprawled out on the floor. Lee wasn't far behind him, an annoyed expression marring his features.

"They attacked me. I wasn't just going to stand there and let them beat the shit out of me," Sasuke growled as he headed for the main building of the school. Lee was hot on his heels, even the sound of his footsteps seemed angry.

Over the last few weeks, Sasuke had been in what seemed like more and more fights,. He was also a lot grumpier than usually. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Lee or the student body. The other teen hadn't actually mentioned it to him, but Sasuke could tell he knew through Lee's actions. The brunette was more cautious around him. It didn't stop him from standing up to Sasuke, though. Sasuke couldn't decide if it made him more attractive or annoyed the shit out of him.

He'd been stubbly hitting on the other boy as he'd got to know him better. All his advances had gotten him nowhere. Sasuke wasn't sure if Lee was ignoring them or if he wasn't catching on. The brunette gave no sign that he knew Sasuke was attracted to him, nor to the fact that the Uchiha was growing more obvious about how he felt.

Sasuke had all but groped the slim man the other day and Lee hadn't even reacted to it. But Sasuke had caught the way Lee glanced at him, seen the slight flush that dusted his cheeks sometimes when their hands brushed or their knees touched under the table. It didn't make sense to Sasuke. He'd been very blatant about his attraction to the other teen and the only reactions he got out of Lee at those times was a cold shoulder. It confused the shit out of Sasuke and he was quickly reaching the end of his rope.

The bell rang as Sasuke made his way towards the main building. Lee's footsteps speed up and he grabbed Sasuke by the elbow.

"We're going to be late for class," he told Sasuke. The Uchiha frowned before jerking his arm out of Lee grasp. The brunette stopped and turned to glare at the slighter teen. Sasuke ignored the look, annoyed with himself and with Lee. He wasn't in the mood to listen to his professor go on and on about math today.

"You're really going to skip class?!" Lee asked, his tone angry. Sasuke didn't bother with an answer. He waved the brunette off and entered the main building, stalking towards the stairs to the roof. He couldn't say he was surprised when Lee grabbed his arm again. This time, instead of shaking him off, he broke Lee's hold on him and grabbed the other teen instead. He dragged him to a nearby closet and snatched open the door.

Sasuke all but threw Lee inside the small space. He slammed the door behind them and turned the lock. Lee stared at him, angry and shocked at what had just happened. Sasuke stepped forward with a growl and grabbed Lee by the arms.

"Are you completely fucking dense?!" the raven asked as he shook the taller man. He glared up at Lee, dark eyes furious. "I know you know how I feel about you! I haven't been vague about!" Lee's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. He searched Sasuke's gaze before he blushed deeply and averted his gaze.

"I-I knew no such thing! Besides, you never actually confessed anything!" Lee shot back, having completely forgotten his anger at catching Sasuke fighting and them skipping class.

"Then I'll say it now!" Sasuke all but shouted at him. "I like you, Lee! You've perked my interest since the first day you were here and you stood up to me!"Sasuke watched as Lee's eyes widened even more. The blush crept down his neck and up to his ears. Sasuke licked his lips, body reacting to the sight Lee presented. Without a second thought, Sasuke leaned in and caught Lee's in a heated kiss. Lee jerked against his hold, but Sasuke's fingers dug into his arms and held him in place.

Lee's fingers twisted in the cloth of his shirt as a soft moan filled the small space. Sasuke was surprised when he felt Lee kiss him back, the other teen's lips moving hungrily against his own. He pushed his tongue into Lee's mouth and moaned at the taste of him. Lee made a small shocked sound and tried to push Sasuke away but the raven didn't let up.

He shuffled them around until Lee was pressed against the door. Sasuke's tongue explored the heat of the brunette's mouth, Lee's tongue pressing against his own. Lee finally managed to pull back from the kiss and blinked down at the shorter man. His breathing was labored and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were red and swollen from kisses and the sight only spurred Sasuke on.

"Believe me now?" Sasuke asked voice husky with want. Lee could only nod, his voice eluding him. Sasuke finally released his hold on his arms and trailed his fingers down Lee's side. He hooked his fingers in the brunette's belt loops, tugging his hips towards him. He pressed his erection against Lee's hip and earned a startled sound in response. Sasuke thrust against him a few times, moaning against the skin of the other teen's neck. He could feel Lee's own hard cock against his leg and his cock pulsed in response to the feeling. Making a quick decision, Sasuke released his hold on Lee's hips and started undoing the brunette's pants. Lee sputtered, shoving at the smaller man.

"No, Sauske!" Lee exclaimed, shoving at the teen's hands as the raven quickly undid the button and zipper on his jeans. Sasuke pressed his lips against Lee's, muffling his protest as he slid a hand into his boxers. His fingers trailed over velvet skin before they wrapped around his erection. Lee jolted in surprise, eyes rolling back in his head as Sasuke pulled his cock free of his underwear.

His hands clenched against Sasuke's chest, body shuddering against the door as the raven stroked him slowly. Sasuke broke the kiss to lick and nip at his pulse point, sucking at the tanned skin until blood pooled under the skin and a bruise had formed. Sasuke's cock pulsed in the confines of his pants at the thought of Lee walking around school with his mark on his skin. He moaned loudly, his hand squeezing the brunette's cock as he stroked him from root to tip.

Lee shuddered against him and a small sound of pleasure vibrated in his throat. He kissed up to the other teen's ear, nipping and sucking at his earlobe. Lee gasped and arched a little against Sasuke as the raven stroked him faster. His own erection pushed against his underwear, leaking pre-cum as Lee wiggled and moaned against him.

Sasuke pulled back from Lee with a moan and quickly turned him to face the door. He grabbed the back of the other teen's pants, ignoring his protests as he tugged the fabric down over his backside. Lee turned to look back at him, a terrified expression on his face. Sasuke's heart dropped at the sight. He didn't truly want to scare him, nor did he truly want to hurt him. He didn't like that look in the other teen's lies.

"Sasuke, don't!" Lee all but whispered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Sasuke leaned forward and caught his lips in a slow kiss. He moved his lisp against Lee's, loving how he kissed him back and his tongue snuck out to swipe across Sasuke's bottom lip.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sasuke reassured him as he pulled back from the exchange. Lee blinked teary eyes at him and bit his bottom lip. Sasuke leaned up and pressed kiss after kiss against his bruised lips.

"We can't," Le stuttered, shaking a little bit. Sasuke pressed against him as he reached around to fist his erection once again.

"We aren't," Sasuke reassured him as he rocked against Lee's bare backside. "I just want to make you feel good." [i] _And make you cry a little._ [/i] He pulled back from the other teen to undo his pants. Lee whimpered a little at the sound of his zipper going down. He trembled against the door, obviously still scared and not completely trusting Sasuke.

Sasuke tugged his pants far enough down so his erection sprang free. He pressed back against the taller teen and Lee cried out in surprise as his cock slid between his cheeks.

"Don't!" Lee nearly shouted. Sasuke pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, hand wrapping back around his leaking erection.

"I already told you I won't," Sasuke nearly growled, annoyance mixing with desire. He thrust against the other teen, earning a startled moan from Lee. He stroked Lee's cock as he thrust between his cheeks, cock sliding with the help of his own pre-cum. Lee shuddered against the door, a soft whine escaping tightly shut lips. Sasuke reached up a free hand and turned Lee's fact further to the side so he could kiss away his tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sasuke told him again, cock pulsing between Lee's ass cheeks.

"You're not going to fuck me?" Lee asked, worry thick in his voice. Sasuke smiled, loving the look on the other teen's face.

"I won't," Sasuke reassured him. And he wouldn't. He had no plans to fuck the other teen, not right ten at least. Lee seemed to relax at that. Sasuke nipped at his neck, leaving a matching mark on the other side of Lee's neck as he thrust against him. Lee quivered, breathing ragged. His cock leaked heavily in Sasuke's hand, easing each stroke. Sasuke moaned at the feeling, pushing harder between the other teen's cheeks.

Sasuke stroked him in time with his thrust, wanting to get them both off quickly. He didn't know how long it would take for someone to hear them and he was sure Lee wouldn't like being caught in such a situation, no matter how much the idea turned Sasuke on.

Lee's cries of pleasure seemed to echo around them and just as Sasuke was sure someone was going to hear them, the brunette came with a stuttering cry. Seed splashed against the door and Sasuke's hand. Lee trembled and moaned against him. Sasuke groaned at the feeling of the other teen's release spilling across his hand.

The Uchiha came with a deep moan, spilling himself between Lee cheeks. He thrust through his orgasm as he whispered Lee's name against tanned skin. When he was done, he collapsed against the other teen, breathing ragged. Lee blinked hazy eyes at him, face flushed and tear streaked.

Sasuke gathered his up in his arms and stepped back from the door. He sank slowly to the floor, his pants gathered around his ankles now. He cradled Lee in his lap, hands smoothing over his stomach as he pressed kisses against the sweaty skin of his neck.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you," Sasuke murmured after a time. Lee turned to glare at him.

"You are such an asshole. Don't even think I'm going to let you off the hook for this," Lee growled at him. The reply made Sasuke chuckle.

"If you did, you wouldn't be the person I feel in love with," Sasuke told him as he nuzzled into his hair. Lee grunted but let Sasuke hold him for a while longer. After a while, they got to their feet, using the paper towels they found on the shelves to clean themselves and the room up.

Lee was still glaring at him as they pulled their pants up. Before they left the room, Sasuke caught him around the waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Lee resisted for only a moment before he relaxed against the other teen.

"I love you," Sasuke told him again. "I'll say it until you believe me." Lee blinked up at him, the hard expression on his face softening a little.

"I believe you, but…we're very different people, Sasuke," Lee murmured, averting his gaze.

"We can make it work," Sasuke told him. He believed they could. Lee knew him better than everyone minus his family. Lee searched his gaze for a moment and the nodded.

"Okay, but if you ever pull something like you did today again, you'll regret it," Lee told him firmly. Sasuke grinned widely at his response and swept the other teen up in a kiss in response. He didn't think he'd ever been happier in his life. It might take a bit of work but he felt Lee was worth it.


End file.
